With the development of science and technology and the improvement of people's living standard, customers demand much higher on green and environmental protection of the clothing. The contemporary people require that the clothing must be comfortable, healthy and beautiful. The gambiered Guangdong silk (gambiered Guangdong gauze) is commonly known as gambiered Canton gauze or gambiered Canton silk, which is the famous traditional product of Guangdong silk products and one of the pure silk fabrics dyed by pure vegetable dye. The gambiered Guangdong silk is totally handmade, it needs more than ten steps and more than ten days to finish. Its manufacturing process includes the steps of: weaving white body silk from mulberry silk; dip-dying the white body silk by using dye yam juice; spreading the dip-dyed white body silk on the grass before sunrise; and spreading the Guangdong local unique non-polluting pond sludge on the silk surface. By the transpiration of dew, the dye yam juice and pond sludge are interpenetrated with each other, then the gambiered Guangdong silk gradually presents shiny luster. The clothes made of gambiered Guangdong silk are durable and easy to wash, light and cool, smooth and soft, and especially suitable for wearing in hot summer days. With the increase of the market share and recognition of the products made of gambiered Guangdong silk, there unavoidably has some fake gambiered Guangdong silks on the market, however, no any method is provided for accurately identifying the true and fake, good and bad of the gambiered Guangdong silk.